yugioh_vrfandomcom-20200214-history
Flex Faptor
Flex Faptor is Speevil Underwood's first challenger in The Winter Olympics 2019 King of Games Festival of Rio De Janeiro. He is Rex Raptor's cousin who has a compulsive hobby of, well...fapping. Rex taught him to be a dino duelist in hopes of finding him a more socially acceptable pasttime, but it has done little to dissuade him from falling back into old habits. Design Flex's VR Chat model appears to be a mash-up of Jaden Yuki, Yami Yugi, and a female Obelisk Blue Duelist Academy student. As such, he looks to be a brown-eyed young man with a sizable pair of breasts. While this is acknowledged by the other characters in the episode, it is unknown at this time if this is an official fixture of his character or a model oversight. His outfit consists of a pair of jeans, multiple belts, ankle boots, and a sleeveless Obelisk Blue uniform top. However, in chapter 2 of the Speevil fan manga, it is revealed that he was cross-dressing, presumably with the female Obelisk Blue top, which was grounds for his expulsion. Voice and Mannerisms Flex has a gruff, loud voice similar to Rex Raptor's and, like his cousin, uses a reptile-heavy deck, consisting of dinosaurs and dragons. Despite having a well-structured deck, however, he is not a very good duelist and makes glaring mistakes (mistakenly tributing 'Sabersaurus' for the weaker 'Meteor Dragon', equipping 'Raise Body Heat' to 'Masked Dragon', a Dragon monster which cannot benefit from that equip spell, and misunderstanding the effect of 'Michizure'). He is incredibly hormonal, and is aroused by anything that can vaguely be construed as sexual. Unfortunately, this fixation often lands on his monsters and opponents, leading to him losing sight of duels in favor of relieving his tension. Biography We first meet Flex in round one of The Winter Olympics 2019 King of Games Festival of Rio De Janeiro where he introduces himself as Rex's brother, an otaku weeaboo who is out to claim the title of King of Games. After Yami Yugi reminds him that Rex doesn't have a brother, a three-way duel against Yugi and Speevil begins. As the duel progresses, Flex unsuccessfully hits on Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Speevil before becoming distracted by discovering the Little D card in his deck, accusing Yugi of putting it there. A few turns later, he uses Adhesion Trap Hole on Speevil's Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth to defend himself, unintentionally ruining Speevil's play against Yugi. As the two argue, Flex reveals that he has seen Speevil's youtube videos but refuses to subscribe, angering Speevil anew and leading him to destroy Flex's Little D. Yugi initiates a truce with Flex by using his next turn to attack Speevil in the name of Flex's Little D, which Flex tearfully appreciates. As Yugi vocally puts his faith in the Heart of the Cards, Flex counters by calling upon Grandpa Muto. When questioned, Flex explains that he sometimes goes to Grandpa's house to "relieve his pains". Eventually, Flex defeats Speevil, though loses the three-way to Yugi. We last see him attempting to chase down Speevil for a defeat touching hug before he is, apparently, jailed for indecent exposure in a Walmart. Deck Like his cousin, Rex Raptor, Flex employs a dinosaur themed deck, with dragon type monsters once again being his strongest cards, but he also has a few Red-Eyes support cards as well. Normal Monsters * Gigobyte * Hunter Dragon * Little D * Meteor Dragon * Sabersaurus Effect Monsters * Black Dragon's Chick * Black Stego * Black Tyranno * Exploder Dragon * Gilasaurus * Jurrac Spinos (Only in Speevil Fan Manga Chapter 3 and 4) * Masked Dragon * Red-Eyes Wyvern * Tyrant Dragon Spells * Dragon Shrine * Fossil Dig * Mystical Space Typhoon * Raise Body Heat * Wasteland Traps * Adhesion Trap Hole * Burst Breath * Hunting Instinct * Michizure * Negate Attack